Bound to Follow
So I've recently been craving a new game for my SNES and saw a game called Earthbound. I'd never heard of this "Earthbound" game but saw the reviews and decided to give it a try. I assumed it would be around $10 seeing as it was a SNES game but when I had a look on ebay people were selling it for around $70! I thought this game must be amazing to be priced so high. I carried on looking on ebay until I found an Earthbound copy priced at $2 with free postage and packaging. I thought to myself "There is no way this is a good copy if it's worth $2!" So eventually I resolved my dilemma by just getting a copy for $64.99. I loved it, it had to be one of the best games I'd ever played (but also one of the most expensive). I got to the Titanic Ant boss and just couldn't beat him so I went to buy a game genie just so I could use it to beat this boss or any other tough bosses. I also thought it might be fun to mess around with it on some other games like Super Mario World or maybe even Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 so I can do any fatality with the click of a button. I bought a game genie for $14.99 off of ebay. I found a game genie code that read; FC23-D666 Once I enabled it my offence points went up to 99999999 which made me capable of one hitting any enemy. After I insta-killed the Titanic Ant boss I turned the cheat off. Then I ran into a random creature but thought mid-fight "why fight when I just just kill it in a flash" so I turned on the cheat just for a coupl e more fights but when I went to turn it off again. I got a really weird debug screen along with the Earthbound background music distorted. I knew this was just a glitch so I loaded my latest save state, yet the debug screen was still invading my TV screen. I had a slight suspicion that the cheat was messing up my game so I deleted it. From then on my game ran perfectly with no hiccups. It was hard getting used to not being able to kill anything instantaneously. I know I didn't have it on for long but I adapted to it quickly. I turned off the game since I needed to do some revision for my upcoming math assessment, An incredibly strange thing happened when I turned the game back on. It was quite demonic and I could not for the life of me come up with an explaination for this... unbelievebly strange event. It was my character with two clones wearing orange and purple t-shirts, they were crying and had red eyes. They kept following me as I travelled through Onett Town. Surprisingly enough I kind of got used to it (at this point I'd already tried to reset the game but they were still there). Then the debug screen re-appeared and would not go. I put the SNES and Earthbound up for sale on ebay. I went to get changed and my twin brother (who had also been playing Earthbound) got changed into the same clothes as me. We both had eye infections which forced us to rub our eyes until they went red and watered. We went out and saw... him, we will never stop following. We both wore our favourite orange and purple t-shirts. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Earthbound Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals